militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
210th Field Artillery Brigade (United States)
The 210th Field Artillery Brigade, also known as the "Warrior Thunder," was formed from the assets of the former 2nd Infantry Division Artillery. It provides fire support for the 2nd Infantry Division of the United States Army (also referred to as DIVARTY, for "Divisional Artillery"). The brigade is based at Camp Casey, Republic of Korea and its assets include the M270A1 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS). History The 210th Field Artillery Brigade was constituted on 4 January 1944 in the Army of the United States as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 210th Field Artillery Group. It was activated on 24 January 1944 at Camp Maxey, Texas and, following the end of World War II, it was inactivated on 26 January 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey. The unit was redesignated on 17 September 1958 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 210th Artillery Group, and allotted to the Regular Army, and on 15 October 1958 it was activated in Germany. On 15 March 1972 the unit was redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 210th Field Artillery Group, then redesignated again on 16 September 1980 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 210th Field Artillery Brigade. Following the end of the Cold War, it was inactivated on 15 April 1996 at Fort Lewis, Washington. For further information on the 210th in Germany, follow this link. On 30 November 2006 the lineage of the 210th was reactivated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 210th Fires Brigade in Korea by reflagging the existing HHB, 2nd Infantry Division Artillery, which has a separate lineage and history (below). 2nd Infantry Division Artillery was constituted on 21 September 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 2d Field Artillery Brigade. It was partially organized in October 1917 at Governors Island, New York, and assigned to the 2d Division (later redesignated as the 2d Infantry Division); organization completed 1 January 1918 in France. The Brigade was deployed to France during World War I in support of US and Allied Forces and fought in many key battles, to include: Aisne, lle de France, Aisne-Marne, Lorraine and Meuse-Argonne. For its actions the 2nd FA Brigade was awarded the French Croix de guerre with two Palms and the French Fourragère. After the war was over the brigade returned home to Fort Sam Houston, where it was disbanded on 7 October 1939. The brigade was reconstituted on 10 September 1940 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Division Artillery and activated on 1 October 1940 at Fort Sam Houston. Following training in the United States, the unit left for Europe to take part in World War II, where on 7 June 1944 it fired in support of the Normandy landings that took place on the previous day. 2d Division Artillery moved through Europe to support the division in France, Belgium, Germany, and finally into Czechoslovakia. Following the end of the war, it left Europe to return to Camp Swift, Texas in July 1945 in preparation for deployment to the Pacific. For its actions in World War II the unit earned campaign streamers embroidered Normandy, Northern France, Reinhold, Ardennes-Alsace and Central Europe. 2d Division Artillery was also awarded the Belgian Fourragère for actions in Ardennes and Elsenborn Crest. In August 1950, during the Korean War, the 2nd Infantry Division moved into the Pusan perimeter to relieve the 24th Infantry Division. 2d Division Artillery moved with its division and fired in support of US, ROK and UN forces until the end of the war. In 1954 2d Division Artillery returned to the U.S. at Fort Lewis, Washington. For actions in Korea the unit earned 10 Campaign streamers and was awarded two Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citations. On 14 June 1958 the unit was reorganized and redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Infantry Division Artillery. In 1965 the colors of the 2d Infantry Division left Fort Benning, Georgia, and went to Korea, where they were used to reflag the 1st Cavalry Division. The colors of the 1st Cavalry Division in Korea were simultaneously transferred to Fort Benning, where the personnel and equipment of the 2d Infantry Division and 11th Air Assault Division (Test) were combined and reflagged as the 1st Cavalry Division (Airmobile). Within several months the newly organized division was on its way to Vietnam. As part of the reorganization to a modular configuration in 2005, the individual field artillery battalions of Division Artillery were reassigned to the division's brigade combat teams, and HHB, Division Artillery was reflagged as the non-divisional 210th Fires Brigade, a corps-level unit previously active during much of the Cold War in Germany as part of VII Corps. The brigade stands ready today, as it has in the past, to answer any calls to arms in defense of the United States. Units * '210th Field Artillery Brigade'http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3608 ** Headquarters & Headquarters Battery, 210th FiB ** 6th Battalion, 37th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3440 *** 579th Forward Support Company ** 1st Battalion, 38th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3441 *** 580th Forward Support Company *** Battery F, 333rd Field Artillery Regiment (Target Acquisition)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3548 ** 1st Battalion, 15th Field Artillery Regiment (Paladin) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/15th_Field_Artillery_Regiment_(United_States) ** 70th Brigade Support Battalionhttp://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=4459 *** 579th Signal Company ** Battery E, 6th Battalion, 52nd Air Defense Artillery Regimenthttp://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=2858 (35th ADA Brigade)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=2856 ** Joint Security Area Detachment References *http://www-2id.korea.army.mil/organization/units/fires 210 Category:Military units of the United States Army in South Korea